Friendship
by Detective Jazz Dever
Summary: I knew we hit it off the moment we met. But just how DID the strong, motherly drag queen and the wild exotic dancer meet? Find out by reading this. Will most likely be a oneshot.


**Disclaimer/Author's Note: This was a oneshot written for a challenge on a roleplaying site that I'm a part of. The challenge was to "Fill in the Blanks" of a part from RENT, so I decided to write one about Angel and Mimi's first meeting. I may continue it, but that's up to the reviewers. I don't own RENT or the quote on the top of this story. That's Jane Austen, as is made very clear. Enjoy!**

_"Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love."-Jane Austen_

Mimi cursed as she pulled her cat print jacket closer to her thin body. To top it all off, she was freezing her ass off? "Figures" she muttered as she walked away from the building.

With a sigh, she pulled out the piece of paper from her pocket, reading it and rereading to make sure that it wasn't some horrible mistake. "Mimi Marquez...tested positive..." She groaned as she blew a black curl out of her face. "Just my luck..."

She reached for the nearest pay phone and dug her pockets once again for a quarter. After finding one, she dialed Benny's number. It was the machine. Wincing, she said "Benny, baby? It's Mimi...could you meet me at my apartment? I've got some bad news and I need to talk to someone..." Giving up, she hung up.

She began reflecting on the past year...it was all a blur of dancing, lovers' spats and powder. She groaned. It was all her fault and now she was going to die for her mistakes?

"_Idiot..._" she muttered with a sigh. She _had_ to get out of the cold, so she rushed into the nearest building; a thrift shop.

A few minutes later, she was looking around through used purses, actually beginning to feel a little better before she heard some shouting.

"What the hell?" she murmured as she walked toward the skirts.

"Just because you're a confused little bastard doesn't mean you have to disgust the world."

Mimi rolled her eyes when she realized what was going on. People never ceased to amaze her with ignorance. She glanced toward the poor person who was a victim of the goddamn skinheads. From what she could see, there was no one.

Then someone poked their head from the other side of the hangers. A Hispanic transvestite that had a raised eyebrow, short black wig and a green dress.

"Honey, you see this face? Does it look like someone who cares?"

Mimi bit her lip out of envy. She would have slapped the guy by now if she were her.

"Why don't you just go to hell already you girly boy?"

"I've got news for you boy; I'm more of a man you'll ever be and more of woman than you'll ever _get_. So, _adios_...you know what, I _will_ by this dress."

The transvestite sashayed away only to bump into a Mimi who was applauding. She raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny honey?"

"Just those bozos getting what they deserved" Mimi responded, leaning against one of the mirrors. "Although if I were you I'd slap 'em."

"Ahh, well, I try to avoid violence...but if they lay a hand on me, they'll be sorry they messed with these heels."

Mimi giggled. "Good to know...anyway, I'm Mimi."

"Angel, and it's a pleasure Mimi chica." Angel shook her hand and it was then that Mimi noticed the blue nail polish.

Mimi thought for a minute. "My mom calls me that..." She beamed. "I like it."

"Then we'll get along fine! Anyway, do you think this skirt would work?"

Mimi pursed her lips. "It's pretty, it'll work..."

Angel grinned. "All righty then...I'm getting it. Are you getting anything hon?"

"Umm...not really. I'm just trying to get out of the cold for now..."

Angel frowned softly when she noticed Mimi's expression. "Honey? You look like you just lost your best friend?"

Mimi bit her lip slightly. "Not exactly...for one thing, I have no real best friends to lose and for another...well, it was just a crappy day."

Angel nodded understandingly. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

"All right...I respect that, but if you wanna talk, I'm here." Angel let out a weak smile. "How about you help me find some other things? I could use some help and it's better than just standing around feeling sorry for yourself, isn't it?"

Mimi couldn't help but copy her smile. "Yeah, I guess so...all right, I'll help."

Angel grinned. "Great! If you're serious about having no best friend, I think it's about to change."

Mimi raised an eyebrow. Angel seemed to be quite fearless...something Mimi knew nothing about. She had a fake air of confidence and flirtiness, she knew that. The regulars at the Cat Scratch didn't, but she certainly did.

"Honey, you dropped something..."

"What?" Mimi looked up from some bright blue fabric.

Angel knelt down to pick up a piece of paper, catching a slight glimpse of it before Mimi could fully register what it must be. "Oh no...don't..."

Angel's face fell before she looked up. "Oh honey..."

Mimi's brown eyes narrowed curiously. Angel didn't seem to have pity or disappointment in her eyes...it was more like sympathy. "Umm...could I have that back please?"

"Mimi" Angel broke in sternly. "No need to be ashamed or bitter about this..."

Mimi frowned softly. "And you know that so well?"

"Uh huh."

Mimi's eyes widened as she turned back toward Angel. "You mean you..."

"If the bright red stilleto fits" Angel responded, shrugging slightly. "And I've thought about it and I decided that I for one am not going to die unhappy. Neither should you."

Mimi's surprise was slowly being replaced by a warm feeling of comfort. "Yeah, I guess not..."

"Don't worry honey. I'm going to help you out...I even go to these meetings sometimes, if you're interested."

Mimi thought for a moment before smiling. "You know what? I think I will."

Angel grinned. "_Amigas, chica?_" she asked, sticking out a hand.

Mimi giggled and accepted it. "_Claro!_" 

For the next couple of years, the two would share a bond that was stronger than many friendships...they were practically sisters. They would stand by each other through sickness, withdrawal and heartache, while at the same time enjoying whirls of shopping and late nights that many middle schoolers give up on. Eventually, Mimi would have to stand by the courageous drag queen's death bed and her grave, along with having to deal with her on again, off again boyfriend's bitterness. Angel would have to watch from whereever she was as she saw her best friend dying on the streets and would save Mimi for at least a short amount of time.

No matter what, they were always the best of friends and nothing, not even the virus that ran through their veins, could change that.


End file.
